gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop
New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop is a novel that takes place approximately 30 years after the events of the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing television series and Endless Waltz OVA and movie. The novel, written by Gundam Wing head writer Katsuyuki Sumisawa, began serialization in Gundam Ace in August of 2010. Plot Beginning with the introduction of Preventer agent Kathy Po, the story thus far has involved filling in vital details regarding the events in After Colony leading up to the events of the series, including the origins and backgrounds of OZ Leader Treize Khushrenada and Gundam pilot Heero Yuy. In the non-flashback segments of the novel thus far, Kathy meets a Father Maxwell and his son, Duo. She hands a data chip from ESUN President Dorothy T. Catalonia containing 3 segments over to her superior officer Master Chang, who uses the data in order to awaken the "Aurora Princess" and set forth the motions for "Operation Mythos". Characters ESUN/Preventers *'Kathy Po': A Preventer agent and the daughter of Sally Po. Her father is as of yet unknown. She works under Master Chang on the Mars Preventer base and is entrusted with the orders to carry out "Operation Mythos". Her mother has been missing for several years since before the novel's events begin. The novel is told from her point of view. *'Heero Yuy': The legendary Gundam pilot. He was put into cold sleep for 30 years without aging and kept at the Mars Preventer base. He is referred to as the "Sleeping Beauty/Princess Aurora" and is revived to carry out Operation Mythos. *'Father Maxwell': The original Duo Maxwell from the Gundam Wing TV series. After the death of his wife (identity unknown), he raised his child, also named Duo Maxwell, alone. He has since become a priest. *'Duo Maxwell': The son of the original Duo Maxwell. His attitude is much more abrasive than his father's. He has been trained as a pilot to work alongside Heero in Operation Mythos. *'Master Chang': The Gundam pilot Chang Wufei, now head of the Mars Preventer base. He is Kathy Po's direct superior. *'Dorothy T. Catalonia': President of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation who gave the order to undertake Operation Mythos. Called by the nickname 'Neo-Titanium Girl'. OZ *'Treize Khushrenada': Leader of OZ until his death at the end of the TV series. His origins and childhood is told in the beginning chapters of the novel. His memories were uploaded into Heero Yuy's mind upon his revival. *'Vingt Khushrenada': Half-brother of Treize, son of Angelina Khushrenada and Hundelt Catalonia. He is shown through flashbacks in the beginning of the novel to be an eloquent speaker with a sharp mind like his brother's. He was one of Treize's strongest backers within the Romefeller Foundation and United Earth Sphere Alliance. *'Chilias Catalonia': Father of Dorothy Catalonia, the head instructor of the Lake Victoria Base, and the first leader of OZ. Treize was esteemed as his most excellent student. *'Aoi Clark': The biological mother of Heero Yuy, an OZ spy. After Odin Lowe broke off their relationship, she married Seis Clark and raised Heero until an unspecified point. *'Seis Clark': Step-father of Heero Yuy and husband of Aoi Clark. He helped to develop the OZ-06MS Leo mobile suit. Romefeller Foundation *'Angelina Khushrenada': The only daughter of Romefeller Foundation representative Duke Cinquante Khushrenada, wife of Ein Yuy and Treize Khushrenada’s mother. Her subsequent madness had a profound influence on Treize. *'Cinquante Khushrenada': The father of Angelina and grandfather of Treize and Vingt. A Romefeller representative who attempts to use his grandsons, whom he is bitter towards, to his profit. He disapproved of Ein Yuy and Angelina's marriage and kidnapped his daughter back, having Ein assassinated. *'Hundelt Catalonia': The father of Vingt Khushrenada, step-father of Treize, and second husband of Angelina Khushrenada. He entered a loveless marriage with Angelina after Ein's murder, and later has Angelina put in a mental hospital in Sanc Kingdom. He is the brother of Chilias Catalonia and a son of Duke Dermail. The Colonies *'Ein Yuy': Nephew of the legendary colonial leader Heero Yuy, husband to Angelina Khushrenada and real father of Treize Khushrenada. He is killed in an explosion shortly after Heero Yuy was assassinated on April 7th, AC 175. *'Odin Lowe': The biological father and mentor of Heero Yuy. After he assassinated the original Heero Yuy, he broke off his relationship with Aoi Clark and joined the colonist rebels' side. *'Artemis Sedici': A colonist rebel who led the workers of the Lunar Factory to rebellion against OZ. She was greatly respected by the rebels there. Mobile Suits * OZ-06MS Leo * OZ-??MS Gryph (a white-colored prototype of the Leo mobile suit) * OZ-??MS Chimera (another prototype of the Leo) * OZ-07MS Tragos * "Snow White" * "Wizard/Warlock" * "Prometheus" Picture Gallery FT Heero cover.jpg|The cover to Chapter One- Heero Yuy sits on his opened cryofreeze pod. FT Duo Jr freezero cover.jpg|The cover to Chapter Two- Duo Maxwell sits on Heero Yuy's cryofreeze capsule. FT young 69.jpg|The cover to Chapter Three- young Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin. FT-1xR-cover-medium.jpg|The cover to Chapter Four- Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian- "Where will fate lead these two?" FT capsule.jpg|Heero Yuy's cryofreeze chamber, codenamed "Sleeping Beauty/Princess Aurora", which is said to resemble a "familiar young woman". FT Cathy1.jpg|Kathy Po holding a pair of Virtual Reality glasses. FT Duo Jr1.jpg|Father Maxwell humors his son, Duo Maxwell, as Kathy Po looks on. FT TreizeVan.jpg|Young Treize Khushrenada and his half-brother Vingt Khushrenada. FT young zechs and treize.jpg|Victoria Base Instructor Treize Khushrenada talks to one of his cadets, Zechs Merquise. FT young Heero.jpg|Kathy Po watches a moment from the past of the young Heero Yuy as his mother, Aoi Clark, tends to him. FT young dorothy.jpg|A young Dorothy Catalonia with her father, Chilias Catalonia. FT treize van fight.jpg|Treize Khushrenada holds back his brother Vingt after he strikes a male nurse as their mother Angela looks on. FT young 69-2.jpg|Young Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin discuss war over tea. FT-mogadishu-battle-medium.jpg|OZ battles colonist rebels at the Lunar Factory. FT Heero Relena.jpg|Heero Yuy receives his orders- kill Relena Peacecraft. FT-young-heero-van-medium.jpg|A young Heero Yuy meets Vingt Khushrenada. FT-leo-fight-medium.jpg|Two OZ-06MS Leo mobile suits battle. FT-young-heero-seis-medium.jpg|A young Heero Yuy begins his training under his father, Odin Lowe. FT-heero-duojr-medium.jpg|Duo Maxwell talks to his new partner, Heero Yuy. Notes & Trivia References Information gathered from translations listed below. All content is subject to the restrictions and copyrights listed by their respective owners: * https://sites.google.com/site/macchafrap/ External Links *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop on Wikipedia ja:新機動戦記ガンダムW Frozen Teardrop